


you make my heart shake, bend and break

by sadpicturesque



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, I was tryna sleep, and i just HAD TO WRITE THIS, and then my eyes snapped wide open, chaennie, chaennie is taking over my life, darn it, or else I couldn't have slept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpicturesque/pseuds/sadpicturesque
Summary: this is low-key angsty but I think youll like the ending ;)))((no there's no smut omg get your head outta the gutter))





	you make my heart shake, bend and break

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please, Rosie."

"Just go away."

"We've been at this for the past 30 minutes. Just tell me what's wrong."

"And for 30 minutes, I've been saying no. And I'll keep saying it so it's best if you just leave, Jen." I said, a stray tear making it's way down my cheek.

"I will leave..."

"_Finally_."

"...if you tell me why you're crying." Jennie finished.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Jennie." I groaned, throwing my hands in the air out of frustration.

We were currently having a row in my living room, Jennie having followed me to my house all the way from the club. Even though I repeatedly told her not to.

"What happened suddenly that's so bad you can't even tell me?" Jennie demanded, crossing her arms in an act of defiance.

Well, two could play at this game.

"None. Of. Your. Business." I replied through gritted teeth, wishing she'd just give up.

"No, I need to know."

"Oh my god, no! You don't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to fucking know, you idiot."

"That's not a valid reason."

I scoffed. This girl, really. I didn't even bother dignifying that with a response.

Through all the years of knowing her, I knew how absolutely stubborn she could get. So I decided the best course of action was to ignore her until she left.

So I did just that.

I wiped away the tears that had leaked out against my will and took off my leather jacket, throwing it across the couch. Then I made my way to the kitchen to get myself a drink of water.

"Answer me, Park Chaeyoung." Jennie said, coming in right after me.

I did not answer her.

"Seriously???"

I glared at her as I drank water straight from the bottle. She hated that.

"Use a fucking cu---you know what, it doesn't matter."

I continued drinking from the bottle.

"Just talk to me, Rosie..." She sounded near tears and I almost gave in.

Almost.

I put the bottle back in the fridge, very conveniently forgetting to put the cap back on, which I knew would annoy Jennie to no end.

She was standing right in front of the kitchen doorway, keeping me from going out, essentially trapping me.

Clever, as usual.

I saw her squint her eyes at me as I hopped onto the kitchen counter and leaned back on my hands, making myself comfortable.

"Real mature, Chaeyoung."

I shrugged.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me." She put her hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes.

She started making her way towards me and I saw this as the perfect opportunity to make my escape. I waited until she was close enough and quickly hopped off the counter and made a beeline for the exit.

However, though Jennie was tiny, she had surprising strength as she suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards her. She lightly pushed me back against the counter and put both hands on either side of me before I could properly react.

God damn her for knowing me well enough to know exactly what I was going to do.

"Well, I've got you trapped under me. Now you have no choice but to tell me what the hell is wrong."

_Not exactly the way I wanna be under you but alright._

I held my resolve, maintaining eye contact, refusing to give in to her.

Not anymore.

As seconds ticked by, I could feel her getting closer and closer. Her hands had moved from the counter to my waist and I was so aware of this fact that, if she weren't holding me, I'd have fallen to my knees.

Our noses were touching and we were practically sharing the same air and I felt unbelievably light headed.

"Stop." I meant for it to come out like a strong demand but all I could conjure up was a whispered plea.

"Why?" She whispered back and I almost unraveled in her arms.

I closed my eyes and turned my face to the other side, not being able to handle our extremely close proximity anymore.

She put her forehead against my temple and tightened her hold on my waist.

"Is this perhaps about the guy I kissed back at the club?" She had the nerve to say and that was the last straw.

I forced my way out of her grip and stormed out of the kitchen.

"It is, isn't it?" Jennie was saying, coming after me.

"What if it was, huh? What would you do? Why the fuck would you care?" I almost screamed, grabbing and pulling at my hair, both out of frustration and despair.

The image of Jennie kissing that guy wasn't something I wanted in my mind right now.

"Rosie.....I thought---"

"Well, you thought _wrong." _I spat.

Tears started streaming down my face again and I felt so emotionally and physically exhausted, I didn't even try to stop them. I just let them fall, feeling everything in me break, fall apart, shatter.

"Oh Rosie." Jennie whispered.

She made her way over to me and held me. She didn't say anything. She just held me and I was sobbing, clutching onto her for dear life.

"I'm sorry. I tried, Jennie. I really did. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I ruined everything." I said in between sobs.

"I just can't seem to fucking get over you." 

Jennie still didn't say anything. Instead, she held my face in between her hands. She wiped the tears off my face with her sleeves and then just stared at me. She put her forehead against mine and took a deep breath, still staring deep into my eyes.

"Oh fuck it."

Then she kissed me.

My knees immediately weakened and I was clutching her hips like they were an anchor to life.

She kissed me and everything lit up in my body. I was feeling so many intense emotions that everything seemed to jumble together into one huge overwhelming ball of pure emotion in the very pit of my heart.

It wasn't a particularly fiery kiss. It was soft. Gentle, but firm. She held my face and stroked my cheeks and nibbled on my bottom lip and it all felt so sinfully perfect, I wanted to slap myself to wake up.

We finally pulled apart and I was still clutching her like a lifeline and she was still holding my face so tenderly, I had to force a fresh wave of tears from overcoming me.

Neither of us said anything for a while, until I broke the silence. 

"What was that for." I whispered.

"I'm sorry too." She replied. "For hurting you. For making you go through all that shit. It's just that.....ugh, it's so hard to explain."

She bit her lip.

_Oh no, don't do that. _

She must've felt me stiffen up because her lips pulled up into a knowing smirk for a split second before remembering that now was probably not the time.

"I just didn't know whether you still liked me or not. I don't know what I was thinking when I kissed that guy. Probably to see how you'd react, and boy did you react." She said, a small smile coming on her face.

"Please forgive me. I truly did not mean to hurt you. I....I...." She hesitated, biting her lips again.

_Quit that._

"I love you."

_Oh._

_Cool._

I was sure I had the dopiest smile on my face just then, but I didn't even care.

She loved me. _Jennie Kim_ loved _me._

_"_So? Am I forgiven?" She said, moving her hands to the back of my neck and pulling me just that bit closer to her.

"Hmm....If I say no, would you kiss me again?" I said cheekily.

Jennie gave me a throaty chuckle and said.

"I would kiss you senseless whatever your answer."

"Do it, then."

And so she did.

She asked for forgiveness and I forgave her all night long. 


End file.
